The End of Evolution
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: Magneto has collected the young brotherhood members have them realize their true purpose. What does fate have in store for the brotherhood? Read on to discover what The Brotherhood truely is and what it means to be a brother at the end of Evolution.
1. The Step Forward

The Step Forward  
  
A dark shadow cast its self over Bayville. It was darker than the black night; it blocked all the stars and moon from the sky. The dark, round shadow then split into six small, shinning spheres that hovered to the ground level right in front of the familiar Brotherhood Boarding House. The largest sphere opened first and a dark cloaked figure emerged slowly. His red helmet shone from the small amount of light that the street lamp provided. It was just enough to make out this man's out line.  
  
This was Magneto. He is the leader of the brotherhood of Evil mutants. He is a revolutionary and a great man. just on the wrong side of humanity. Magneto, the master of Magnetism, glided over to the entrance of the brotherhood. it was time. Time for this brotherhood to evolve and mature to become apart of HIS brotherhood. The door opened and there were the 5 members. all lined up and ready. Two of them stepped forward and smiled lightly at their leader. These two are the children of Magneto. Wanda and Pietro.  
  
Pietro. he was always trying to prove himself. But behind that eager attitude and behind that pretty-boy face was a hallow soul that begged for understanding and love.  
  
Wanda. she had hated her father for so long and wanted nothing but revenge. but that all changed after what needed to be done was done. Now, she is faithful to her father and obeys him without question.  
  
Did Magneto see these things in his children? Of course he did. but he could not do anything for them. All he could do was give them hope for a better future where mutants moved around freely above the humans. And today was taking another step towards that future. Magneto turned his back on the ones who were still children. the ones who had no other place to go... no other choice than to follow this man who held the lives of so many in his powerful hands.  
  
The Master of Magnetism glided back out of the door, with his children at his side and his followers walking behind him towards the metal spheres. With a small wave of Magneto's hand, the tops of the perfect spheres opened and they became half moons. The Brotherhood all got into a sphere and stood up proud to accept their fate. The tops closed as Magneto got inside his own sphere. As the top of Magneto's sphere closed, all 6 spheres were lifted into the air.  
  
The Brotherhood had no choice but to follow their leader. where else would they go? So they followed him blindly to the sky. to the stars.. To the light and darkness of their lives. Their fate was hanging on those few moments that they knew would come soon. Their eyes would be opened and they would see the true power with in themselves and around them.  
  
But right now, their eyes were closed. They were blindly following Magneto in the void of blackness. their fates rested with him who held the fate of so many others with great ease. they had no idea where they were going. when they would come back. or what was really to come. All they knew for sure, was that today was a beginning for all of them. and this beginning was going to last a long time.  
  
~  
  
A/N: the first time I wrote this it was a lot better. 


	2. Paradise

Paradise  
  
It was a paradise; the Garden of Eden for mutants… Magneto called their new home MH; Mutant's Horizon. It really was… every morning it looked as though the sun was rising from right behind the mountain and if you climbed the tree-covered mountain early enough you could touch the sun. The sunsets were just as unbelievable; the sun seemed to be falling right into the ocean right off the cliff near the beach. If you sat on the cliff as the sun set, you could imagine that the always gentle waves were being created by the sun entering the ocean.   
  
The environment was perfect from all on that small island. There was a small group of four tree-covered mountains and during the winter, snow would gather on their mountaintops. The trees covered not only the mountains, but also created vast forests near by and all the way to the bare beaches. The beaches themselves were usually perfect in the summer time. Of course it was freezing in the winter, but in the summer it seemed just right to go swimming because of the seasons. The summer was hot and the winter was cold. To most, this was a heaven on Earth.   
  
It was a safe haven for all who accepted Magneto as their leader and followed him loyally and faithfully. And if you proved to him your power, your priorities, and your loyalty, Magneto would reward you greatly…   
  
After that, you would be apart of Magneto's elite team of Freedom Fighters. They may never have been visually active or publicly recognized… but they have been out in the world a few times doing a few 'good deeds'. They had stopped a few anti-mutant protests and stopped various prosecutions against mutant kind. Usually, though, their missions were assassinations or to take the place of quiet reinforcements to back the mutant riots, to take down the human riots and leaders.   
  
For five years the Brotherhood had lived quietly in this little island… training and preparing for the war that knew was going to happen. For five years the Brotherhood had truly become who they were meant to be. Wanda, Pietro, Todd, Fred, Lance, Jon and Jason were the original members, but soon Magneto enlisted a very powerful young man named Fabian Cortez.   
  
On this island, there was a base of operations that most of the brotherhood lived in. It was a round, metal shaped orb that rested below the ground under the mountain. You could only enter it by going through the right cave in the highest mountain. Inside the base, on the lowest level, there was a great machine. A machine that had the power of Operation: Rebirth and Asteroid M's evolution jumpstart-er. It put the members of the brotherhood in their prime years while at the same time, evolving them beyond what nature had in store. In Magneto's eyes, they were his perfect solders.  
  
They all lived on that little island in peace, as one would put it. They coexisted quite well together, but there was the occasional quarrel, even after 5 years of living together. They stayed away from humanity; not ready to expose themselves… until now.   
  
~  
  
The sun was setting over the island. Wanda's blue eyes seemed to glow from the reflection of the slowly disappearing sun as it slid into the sea. The Scarlet Witch had her legs crossed and her hands in a meditative pose as the powerful witch floated 3 feet above the ground in a blue stream of light that seemed to come from the ground and go all the way up to the heavens. Her mid-back length black hair lifted above her shoulders and seemed to be floating upwards with a fast wind coming from below her. Streams of red, silver, green and black streaked the air near her and covered her form so all you could see was her scarlet and black outline.  
  
She breathed slowly as she meditated and concentrated on the beauty of the sunset. That wasn't very hard, but she knew that she was being watched by at least one man. There was no noise, but Wanda could sense a presence behind her.   
  
"What do you want, Toad?" Wanda asked serenely as she closed her eyes and continued to concentrate. A dark figure came from its squatting position behind a large rock and jumped up on top of it. The shadows of the night that had masked his appearance (that he had grown to like) disappeared as he leapt from the rock to right beside Wanda's warm light show. He may have been covered in a variety of different colors due to Wanda's meditation, but his appearance was clearly visible.   
  
Todd stood about 6' as he stood up straight and inspected the glowing Wanda. His shoulder length dark brown hair messily covered his face. He blinked his light yellow eyes a few times to get his eyes to adjust the bright colors before he sat down Indian style on the rock hard ground next to Wanda. His brown pants stretched slightly so the went from his mid-shin to his knees, but that was all right; from the ankles to the knees of his pants were ripped, shredded and dirty/muddy. Todd didn't wear a shirt so his finely formed stomach showed along with his green skin. Todd put his webbed hands on his knees and tapped his fingers on them. The webbings on his fingers went from his palm to the middle bend of his fingers and Todd had no fingernails.   
  
Todd ran a quick hand throw his messy hair to get it out of his re-formed face. Todd no longer had the round, chubby and close face that he once had, but now it was more amphibious and spread out. His face resembled more of that of a frog with only his nose and lips. He had small lips like a human, but they were more flat like a frog's. And he had a narrow nose, but some how you could definitely tell that it has a human shape. Todd's perfectly round eyes seemed to fit in now even though they looked very human on his soft, green face. He still managed to smirk lightly with his yellow grin as he gave Wanda a side ways glance.  
  
"Why, babe-cakes, I didn't know you would be so happy to see me!" Todd said in his now deeper voice. The glowing scarlet Wanda's eyes opened and they looked white. Todd did nothing but smile at her as the light moved upwards faster and the light disappeared into the heavens as Wanda slowly let herself down.   
  
As the red light disappeared form her body, her long black hair fell to its rightful place on her back. Wanda was wearing a crimson red body suit much like she had in her youth with slits and cuts taken off of it all around the outfit, but it was skin-tight and it had no sleeves. Actually, it didn't go up to her neck but it cut off right above Wanda's chest. Wanda wore opera gloves that went up to her shoulders, but the palms and fingers were cut off to let Wanda's own white skin show her one-inch, crimson colored nails. The Scarlet Witch turned her head towards Todd and allowed her mid-night black hair to fall all around her face as she gave him a side ways look, mimicking his.   
  
"You know what Cortez would do if you said that if he was around…." Wanda said slyly as she looked back at the now colorless sea. Todd sighed.  
  
"Yeah yeah… I know…" Todd mumbled. He didn't like the idea that Wanda and Cortez have been 'dating' for the past few months. Todd knew that Cortez was just after Wanda to get a good name… and it didn't help that Magneto liked Cortez like a son already!   
  
"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.   
  
"Huh? Whuddoya mean?" Todd said quickly.  
  
"Todd, I've known you for the past 5 years. I know you like I know my brother." Wanda said, which was very true. Even though Todd had always tried to win Wanda's heart, he just won her friendship.   
  
"Oh! Speakin' o'which, Pietro should be here…" WHOOSH! "…About now." Right on cue, Pietro appeared right in-between Wanda and Todd. He was facing Wanda, though.   
  
Pietro was now the fastest thing in the galaxy and stood 6'1 in a pyramid shape. His body was aerodynamically perfect now and his tight metallic blue and silver body suit was like wearing air for him (and it was VERY flattering when it came to his arms, legs and chest…). He wore an aerodynamically shaped silver helmet. In a blink of an eye, he took off his helmet and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. The silver color from his hair seemed to reflect the small amount of light that was still coming from the west. His hair, (in all its glory), was just like it had been when he was younger, but his eyes were now not only blue, but had a metallic shade of silver streaks in them. His triumph smirk was the same, though.  
  
"Hi, Wanda!" Pietro said quickly as he looked down at his twin sister. Wanda sighed and stood up; her high heeled boots making her only 2 inches shorter than him. Wanda didn't look at him or Todd, but rather, she kept her eyes on the horizon.   
  
"Yes, brother?" Wanda asked plainly.   
  
"Cortez-is-looking-for-you! He-thinks-you're-avoiding-him!" Pietro said as he quickly placed himself in front of Wanda. He now moved so fast that you would think he teleports!   
  
"What? How ridiculous… why would he think that?" Wanda asked. Pietro shrugged.  
  
"I-dunno! He-said-he-sent-Toad-boy-out-to-look-for-you-but-Toad-always-came-back-saying-he-didn't -know-where-you-where! Right-Todd??" Pietro asked as he quickly looked down at Todd, who was still sitting. Todd made a face like he was unsure.  
  
"Yo! Pietro! Wouldya stop doin' that!! Ya move to fast!" Todd said as he tried to keep his eyes on Pietro.  
  
"And-you-answer-too-slow!" Pietro said and bent his upper body down to look at Todd. Todd just shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Wull… I couldn't find Wanda! I jus' found 'er right now, right?" Todd asked as he looked up at the 'day-dreaming' Wanda, who awoke from her dream and looked down at Toad.  
  
"… right. Whatever. Tell Cortez that I'll be up there in a few minutes." Wanda said as she glanced over at Pietro, who nodded.   
  
"Cando!" Pietro said as he put on his helmet and sped off to the mountain where their base is.   
  
"… Todd, I know you came here and watched me about 5 other times before I said something." Wanda said.   
  
"Err…. About that…" Todd racked his brain to think of a reason besides he just wanted to watch her. "I... uh… didn't want ta interrupt ya!" Todd said and forced a smile as he stood up and looked into Wanda's blue eyes with his yellow ones.   
  
"… Todd…." Wanda said, closed her eyes and sighed. She just shook her head and looked down before turning to walk back towards the mountain. Todd perked up as he looked at Wanda with hopeful eyes.   
  
"Yes?" Todd asked quickly as his eyes followed her. He wanted to hear those words that he had dreamed about her saying ever since he had met her…. That she cared about him and that Cortez was just a small infatuation! That she really loved him…  
  
"… nothing. I'll see you later." Wanda said. And with that, she surrounded herself in her scarlet sphere and floated towards the mountain. Todd stood up and stared helplessly as she flew away like an angel…  
  
Todd balled up his soft, yet hard fists and looked up to the dark blue clouds that covered the black sky. Todd yelled… no, he screamed as loud as he could to the heaven. "AAARRRRHHHHH!!!!!!" Todd yelled as loud as he could. This was driving him crazy! Some times Wanda would act like she really cared about him more than a friend… while any mention of Cortez made her forget all about that! Why was she being so secretive about how she feels about Todd while Todd himself has always been open?!?!   
  
Or… did she care at all? Was… was it just Wanda being friendly to the Toad-man? He couldn't take this. Todd kicked the ground with his bare webbed feet as he slowly walked away from the 'sunset cliff', as they had named it. He headed towards the small river near the center of the island that he called home. It was a perfect swampy place for him. Sure, he had a room in the headquarters, but recently Todd hadn't been able to stand it there.   
  
Todd was everything because of her. He came here because of her. He is not loyal to Magneto, he is loyal to her! What is he doing wrong?!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you like so far!! 


End file.
